Kakashi - The Silver Lightning
by Darkness'Inside'Hell
Summary: Join Team Minato, the two Sages, A fiery Read-Head and a Snake Princess in reading the Depressing but loving and romantic future of Kakashi Hatake and Rin Nohara. Enjoy! Kaka-Rin, Obi-Anko, Mina-Kushi Rin alive Madara alive Rated Mature for some Chapters Ages 13 and over only! All Genres are : Tragedy, Romance, Angst, Adventure, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort and Drama
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story called 'The Silver Lightning'

Its about Kakashi Hatake and his team, the past team and the two of three sages along with the Kyubi container get transported to a room and read about Kakashi and his life.

Rin is alive but she's been kidnapped after she was injured and kakashi passed out being tortured a year after she turned 14.

More will be explained later throughout the story,

Enjoy and please Review at the end, Thanks xx

* * *

It was in the middle of spring in The Hidden Leaf Village,

It was summer so all Teams got some time off and lucky for Team Minato since it was their turn for some time off but alas,

The peacefulness of summer was ruined by a black-haired teenager who was currently hanging out with his teammates and apparently didn't like the fact his male team-mate could do more than him,

"KAKASHI-BAKA!" Obito screamed so loud that a flock of birds flew away before the boy could crack their eggs

"Stop screaming, I'm pretty sure me and Rin don't want to become deaf in one day because of you" A sliver haired boy wearing a mask over half of his face stood there lecturing him

"Obito why is it so important for you to try and beat Kakashi-Kun" A Brunette with brown eyes and Purple marks asked him genuinely curious because it seems Obito is Oblivious to the fact Kakashi was a prodigy,

"Because then I can finally prove I'm worth something!" He screamed

The team didn't notice their Sensei coming with his wife, Kushina and the Toad Sage Jiraiya along with the Slug Summoner Tsunade and little Anko hop along with them.

"Look you idiot, you don't need to beat me to prove yourself you know, just work hard and get new jutsu, that's the trick" Kakashi summarised like a school teacher

"Bet Anko won't notice me like Rin notices you" Obito murmured, Kakashi heard him and started to turn red and ended up punching Obito in the head

"BAKA! she notices me for who I am, not my strength, rank OR my clan name" Obviously Kakashi didn't realise what he screamed out until the group heard Jiraiya laugh and Rin go red

Kakashi realised what he said and instantly turned red trying to explain he didn't mean it like that but ended up going even redder and developed an eye twitch when Anko sang

"Kakashi and Rin, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a rotten carriage" while Obito and Jiraiya laughed even louder

Kakashi and Rin were about to retaliate when a White light surrounded them all, Making them disappear

* * *

The next thing they knew they were all standing in a room with bright blue walls and a soft white carpet on the floor, when they looked towards the middle of the room they saw a sky blue couch fit for four people, and two cream chairs fit for two people surrounding a coffee table in-front of a T.V,

There was a T.V controller next to a note that they noticed so Minato picked it up and began to read off of it hoping to find out where they all are,

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_"Welcome Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Obito, Anko, Rin and Kakashi,_

_We do not wish to cause you any harm, Mentally or Physically,_

_We only wish you to read this book on the table to read about the future of one of the people among you,_

_He is a War-Hardened War-Hero who has been misjudged a great deal in his life already,_

_The man is Kakashi Hatake._

_The T.V is there in case you want to watch something from the book like a fight, or something funny from the book, Just click the 'OK' Button to turn the T.V on and say what you want to watch There is no need to worry about food and drinks because there is a kitchen on the left side of the room and for when you wish to go to bed just walk down the hall to the rooms with your names on the door,_

_We wish you all a good time reading this,_

_Yours Truly,_

_N.U, S.U, S.H"_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Everyone just stay quiet while staring at Kakashi wondering about his life

"Well, do you want us to read this Kakashi? Its about you so only you can decide" Tsunade asked the little masked man

"Hai, It will be good for Intel about the future" He confirmed so everyone sat down in order going Tsunade and Jiraiya first, Minato and Kushina followed by Obito and Anko and Kakashi and Rin last.

"Well ok lets see the book is called **'The Silver Lightning' **hmm, sounds kind of cool" Minato murmured

"I want to read" Kushina chirped and smiled when the book was passed to her

**Kakashi Hatake stood on top of the Hokage Monument, The boy has lost so many people in his 15 years of life, Starting at three with his mother, only to end with his Sensei and his wife two days ago.**

Everyone in to room paled while they stared at said couple then at Kakashi to see he has gone pale and that his coal black eyes are watching Minato and Kushina with sadness in his eyes

Kushina got all her courage and decided to finish reading

**He released his breath and decided to go to a building he hasn't been near since the dreadful night, The Namikaze Estate, when he entered the door he couldn't help but let his lone coal eye water up, as-well as the Sharingan Obito gave up when he sacrificed his life for Kakashi's, his only wish to protect Rin, The guys surrogate little sister.**

Anko gasped and stared at Obito who went wide-eyed and had a grim smiled

"I got it . . ." He murmured while Rin frowned sadly at Obito

**But Kakashi couldn't even do that right, Hell, He was the one who killed her!**

Everyone stills and gasps while Rin's eyes go glassy and even Kakashi's eyes get wetter than usual while Obito growls out

"KAKASHI!" He tries to pounce at him only to stop when he feels Anko grip his shoulder

Kushina decided that thee shock was over so she continued

**"Minato-Sensei . . ." He murmured and then noticed something that made him smile abit, It was a photo, Of him and Minato when Kakashi first became his student before Obito and Rin joined and it was then he broke down and fell to the floor curling up into a ball trying to shield himself from any more pain and cried silently.**

Everyone looked at him with pity while Rin frowns and grabs Kakashi's hand shocking him when she gave him a smile and said "I don't blame you . . ."

_'I'm that important to him? . . .' _Minato looked at all of his little Students and realised he failed them all as a Sensei and a friend they could trust with their lives.

**Meanwhile in the village hidden in the mist someone was having a hell of a time, **

"Who?" Tsunade and Kushina asked

**"Argh!" A female Kunoichi wearing a Konoha headband was just slammed against a wall by a Rouge Mist nin pushing her against it by her exposed chest**

**"You know, the fourth has just died . . . so no one will think twice about looking for you now . . . since they all think your dead and my boss said that I can have you" He sneered exposing surprisingly clear teeth as he worked his hands down to the straps of her bra to slide it down making her whimper at the cold air.**

"Rotten bastard" Tsunade and Anko snarled

** "Your village doesn't need you any more . . . not like the would anyway, why would they want a little slut who was so weak she got captured and had to be rescued by her teammates" He grinned when she tried to glare to him but failed.**

"Who the hell is he hurting? she's one of our comrades and we won't leave her behind" Kakashi snarled, shocking everyone.

Minato smiled at Kakashi, glad the boy finally realised the most important things a Ninja could have, Teamwork, courage and trust.

Obito and Anko were shocked at Kakashi's display of emotions. When they saw Kakashi in the academy before the young Hatake graduated early, they always seemed calm, cool, stuck up, aloof and definitely anti-social.

**"Let me just say, your old friend isn't anything like his father, the white fang went back for his teammates at-least instead of just believing the words written on a crummy piece of paper" he murmured while stroking the purple marks over he cheeks while tears flew down them. Oh how she wanted to kill him for touching her like that. But, she couldn't. There was no way Rin would win against him and the other rouges here.**

The room suddenly went still as Team Minato's eyes widened and Jiraiya paled.

"I . . . I'm the one who . . ." Rin couldn't finish her sentance as she started to cry into Kakashi's chest as he hugged her close to him while he thought of nothing other than tracking him down and torturing him

"Lets stop there shall we . . . " Kushina murmured as she got up and walked to her room followed by Minato,

Everyone else did the same and walked to their rooms, While Kakashi carried Rin to her room

* * *

Thats it! Hope you liked it!

next chapter will be up soon, bye

Kashi out ~ xx


	2. Chapter 2

I know last chapter was disappointingly small,

Thats why I'm going to try and improve this one to make it bigger.

Enjoy ~

* * *

The group woke up early by being woken up by Obito and Kakashi arguing

"BAKA!" Obito screamed making them all sigh as they walked into the room

"TEME WHAT THE HELL! YOU DON'T JUST SCREAM THAT YOUR TEAM-MATES WERE HAVING SEX WHEN THEY WEREN'T!" Kakashi fumed, face completely red

"Guys come on lets just read the story now we're all awake" Rin tried to calm them down, her face red while Anko was busy laughing her head off

With that they all sat down on their chosen seats, same chair partners as before while Obito handed the book to Minato

"You read Sensei" He grinned at the older man

"Sure" He grinned right back then started

**Rin had decided she had enough**

Everyone was confused so Minato decided to read on

**She was sick of this, It had been a year she was missing, so she decided that she was going to escape from these men and get back home to her friends and her parents, She bit her thumb and just managed to use the seals to summon her cat, Niko**

**"kuchiyose no Jutsu" she murmured and a little black cat with silver eyes appeared and gasped when she saw her summoner**

**"Rin-San!" she mewed**

**"Niko . . . go to Konoha! get help!" Rin commanded and the cat zoomed out just before the guard came and scowled since he heard everything and puled her up by her hair that goes down to her back and slapped her face making her glare at him and summon Chakra to her fists and punch him sending him to the other side of the room while she hoped Niko would hurry**

"The Damn cat better hurry" Kakashi mumbles

* * *

**Kakashi was with Genma and Asuma after Genma tried and failed to pick up a girl resulting in her slapping him and Kakashi snickering**

**"Kakashi lighten up, Anbu isn't worth it . . . " Asuma tried to change the Hatake's mind but . . .**

**"Asuma you know why I joined" He murmured**

**"WELL THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Asuma snapped shocking everyone walking past as he grabbed Kakashi by the collar of his shirt**

**"STOP TRYING TO PUNISH YOURSELF! DO YOU THINK OBITO WOULD WANT THIS? OR MINATO? OR WHAT ABOUT RIN?! SHE GAVE HER LIFE FOR YOU AND I'M PRETTY SURE SHE DIDN'T DO IT JUST ****FOR YOU TO DESTROY IT!" Asuma snarled**

"Wow, Asuma's serious" Obito muttered

**Kakashi was about to retaliate until the most annoying voice he wanted to avoid screamed out to him**

**"KAKASHI! THERE YOU ARE MY ETERNAL RIVAL! I CHALLENGE YOUUU! THE FIRST TO RUN 1000 LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE IS THE WINNER! READY, GET SET, GO!" and with that, the Green beast Gai leaves while Kakashi, Asuma, Genma and the villagers around them stand in shock, horror or just plain amusement, **

**If your Genma that is since he just dropped to the floor laughing and nearly choking on his senbon while Kakashi and Asuma just sweat-dropped**

Obito and Anko were laughing so bad their sides started to hurt

**"Kakashi-San!" little voice squeaked and Kakashi and friends looked at what it was and Kakashi's lone eye widened**

**"Niko?!" Kakashi got out of Asuma's grip and ran to the cat to pet her**

**"no time for reunions yet! Rin-Chan's in trouble! Mist nin have her!" Kakashi very nearly fainted**

**"She's . . . al-alive?" Kakashi felt his heart stop**

**"not for long! follow me!" Niko ran off barely leaving Asuma, Genma and Kakashi enough time to follow her**

**_'We're coming Rin! Hold on!' _Kakashi thought**

* * *

**Meanwhile Rin was doing the best she could to fend the Rouge-ninja off but it was hard since nearly all her chakra was gone**

**she managed to get outside but the Rouge unfortunately caught up to her and pinned her to the group her naked back and butt facing up with her tears falling into the grass**

**"You've been a very naughty girl, most 14 year olds would listen to me" he sneered as his tongue licked down her back to her butt making her cry out from pain and ****humiliation**

"I swear to all things holy I will track him down and skin him alive after castrating him" Kakashi snarled

"We'll join you" Jiraiya frowned as Tsunade had to walk over to a wall and demolish it to calm her temper as Kushina closed her eyes praying for her to be alright. Anko and Rin tensed.

**Rin was close to giving up but then she could hear something faintly and when she heard it more clearly her eyes widened as she realised it was Kakashi shouting out to her.**

**"Rin!" Kakashi and the others finally got there and what they all saw made Asuma feel sick and Genma be sick behind a bush while Kakashi's eyes widened and his heart stopped again for a moment until he just glared daggers at the Rouge and snarled as he ran at him and managed to get him away from Rin when his guard was down and stabbed him in the heart leaving him dead as he walked over to Rin and pulled her to his chest in a hug.**

**"I . . . I missed you" He murmured into her shoulder as she broke down and just cried into his chest as Genma got out a blanket and tried to put it around her only to back off when she flinched**

"Rin . . ." Kushina whispered close to tears while Minato had to rest a bit until he continued.

**"Genma . . . sorry . . . I thought you were one of them" Rin smiled softly at them all as Kakashi put the blanket around her and picked her up bridal style and blushed a bit when she kissed his cheek which she and the others noticed as she giggled softly muttering as she layed her head on his shoulder,**

** "My hero".**

**"Lets go home . . . " Asuma spoke as everyone ran back home while Rin fell asleep in Kakashi's arms which made him smile abit.**

"That's the end of this Chapter" Minato spoke as he smiled softly at Kakashi and Rin who fell asleep with her head in the crook of his neck and his head resting on hers and they were smiling lightly

"Lets go to bed, Its late I bet and we haven't slept for ages, I'll leave them two a note in case they wake up" Tsunade said

So with that they all went to bed leaving a note saying

_Kakashi, Rin_

_You were both asleep so we didn't want to wake you_

_we have all gone to bed and if you feel comfortable stay there_

_Goodnight, Tsunade and everyone else x_

* * *

Thats the end of chapter 2!

Hope you liked it and sorry if you found any bad spellings, My laptop has been acting up

Next chapter will be up soon and Review please!

Just a note: On a online game my one of my besties is called JessieBearLoveX, TalyerJadeLoveYoux and CharWuvsDrake they great friends! Love use besties :* 3

Kashi out :3 ~ xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Hi.

Welcome back babehs,

Its chapter 3 already, Wow,

Well let's get on with the story shall we? Glad you agree~

* * *

There was no way to tell what time it was so everyone didn't know if it was morning yet but after a full rest everyone decided to have some breakfast,

Scrambled eggs with toast and bacon and coffee for the adults, Sake for Jiraiya and Tsunade, and just some juice for Obito, Anko, Rin and Kakashi,

"What do you think will happen next in your life Kakashi?" Obito asked while chewing a bit of toast.

"Dobe, Eat with your mouth closed" He scowled back not wanting to see inside his mouth,

"I can't wait to read more of the future!" Anko squealed

"Watch your squealing kid!" Jiraiya moaned only to sweat-drop when she pouted and muttered things about mean old toad lovers who don't understand a childs happiness

"Can we start?!" Rin chirped

"I wanna read!" Anko screamed getting the book handed to her

**It was one after Rin was brought back and she's changed since she was 14, Her brown hair now goes down to her mid back and is long enough to be put in a ponytail.**

**Her markings on her cheeks have grown to suit her face even more with her face which has thinned out but as Kakashi says 'is very cute, soft and plumpy '**

"what a nice description" Kushina smiled at Rin who returned the gesture.

**She lived in her own Apartment that her father happily paid for, Her parents were worried at first about her moving out but when she told them she would be moving onto the same complex building floor as Anko they were alright with it, **

**Her father pays for her bills and her mother paid for her furniture while she paid for her own clothing.**

"That's sweet" Tsunade smirked while Anko was grinning like crazy at her friend.

**She sat up and stretched when she heard a knocking sound on her door, she knew who it was because only one person would knock at this time, plus her Chakra scent was the biggest give-away.**

"Who is it? we know its a girl cause the book said so, but who?" Kakashi asked her while she just shrugged not knowing who it was

"If you all stopped interrupting we could find alot alot faster" Jiraiya grumbled as they all looked a bit sheepish.

**Rin couldn't suppress the groan come from her mouth as she thought things like 'Why the FUCK did she have to come now?! I always knew Anko was strange but never THIS strange!'**

"Well that answers that!" Minato chuckled.

**"Rin! OPEN UP THIS BLOODY DOOR BEFORE I BLOW IT OFF!" Anko screamed.**

**"YOU WOULDN'T FUCKING DARE YOU LITTLE SLUT!" Rin and Anko usually call each-other names, they have a strange friendship and know that when they call each-other things it doesn't hurt them in any way.**

Everyone was mixed between shocked at Rin for using that language, Amused at imagining it or just sweat-dropping from all the drama,

But seriously, they're Ninja, Their whole lives are full of drama.

**"WANNA BET BITCH?!" Rin could hear the smile on Anko's face and couldn't help but think of the fact Anko's helping her with her . . . . 'Problems'.**

"Problems?" Tsunade voiced everyone else's thoughts.

**Many people thought of her as a traitor when she was first brought back to the village and some shinobi decided to have a little 'fun' but attacking her and trying to remove the cloak, which was the only thing covering her naked self, as Kakashi fought them all off.**

"Bastards!" Anko fumed

"The only one who can look at her 'naked self' is Kakashi!" Obito smirked as Jiraiya started to snicker while the couple went beetroot red.

**Rin looked at her wrist's and couldn't help but wince 'Still visible . . . hmm I'm so pathetic . . .' her eyes started to tear up as she heard a door open and saw Anko who looked at her and who's eyes softened as she walked closer to the bed.**

"Wait. . . that means you . . .?!" Minato's eyes widened as everyone turned to Rin in shock.

**"Rin . . . forget what they did . . . it will just-" Anko couldn't finish since Rin cut her off shouting. What did she expect? Rin was hurt alot in the past month **

**"FORGET!? HOW CAN I FORGET! THEY RUINED EVERYTHING! I WAS HAPPY, ME AND KAKASHI-KUN HAD SEX SIX MONTHS BEFORE THEY . . .AND . . . and now Kashi-Kun probably never wants to touch me again . . ." Rin couldn't hold it in any-more and just broke down crying while Anko frowned and pulled her into a hug.**

"What happened?" Jiraiya frowned as everyone knew he was serious when he didnt comment about when the book mentioned Kakashi and Rin doing _it._

**Anko remembered the look on Kakashi's face when they found Rin last month, she was in a hidden room by the Forest of Death, unconscious and bleeding from between her legs as she was naked, Anko realised what happened when she ran over to Rin as Kakashi brutally slaughtered the ones who took her and violated her.**

**The only thing that made Kakashi calm down a little was when they saw used condoms, that means that she couldn't get pregnant from them.**

Everyone was shocked, More than shocked to be honest.

Jiraiya's mouth was opening and closing like a fish, Tsunade was wide-eyed while not blinking, Obito, Anko and Minato were red with anger while Kushina was hugging Rin to death while they both cried.

Kakashi, He was . . . more than furious.

He clenched his fists while he went paler than ever as he looked at Rin and felt sorry for her, Forgetting all about Obito's crude comment earlier.

**Anko could smell that Rin was pregnant with her snake-like senses, she smiled softly because she knew it was Kakashi's, it wasn't the men who raped her since they used condoms, both Rin and Kakashi did . . . _it _six months ago, which, Ironically, is how long she's pregnant, Its just a shame they don't know they'll be parents.**

**The only reason Rin didn't look six months pregnant was because she was unnaturally thin, meaning the baby bump didn't really start showing up until now.**

All the girls gushed as Rin blushed while the men smirked at Kakashi who was flushed.

**"Come on Rin . . . lets get you cleaned up, You don't want Kakashi to see you like this do ya?" Anko murmured as she let go of Rin while she went to wait for her to get ready,**

**Half an hour later Rin came out and Anko knew her friend far surpassed her in beauty.**

"How come?" Obito asked while Rin replied sheepishly with an "I don't look that good I bet."

**She had her Hair tied up in a neat Ponytail, Wore Short white shorts, Her modified White Boots, and a White Hoodie that showed of her body well. You could just make out the baby-bump under the hoodie.**

**She had bandages wrapped around her wrists while the sleeves covered them up.**

"Can we see?" Kushina asked, foregoing her tears

The screen lit up as pixels started to form finally showing her appearance after a good 10 minutes, When everyone saw the picture they froze.

Kakashi felt himself go red as he saw Rin's outfit.

**"I'm ready" Rin smiled as Anko chuckled and opened up the door walking out**

**"Lets go" Anko chirped being followed by Rin as they made way to their groups original hang out, The training grounds.**

* * *

**When they got there they felt happy to see all their friends, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Genma, Raido, Kotetsu, Izumo and Tenzo, An Anbu who an use the wood style jutsu's created by the Shodai Hokage,**

"Wait?! he can use grandfathers Technique! how?!" Tsunade was gaping like a fish when she found out.

"Is he a distant relative Tsunade-San?" Anko asked trying to get the sound of awe out of her voice. She was friends with a guy like that?!

"I doubt it, even if he was, Grandfather was the only one who could use the wood style out of all the Senju clan." Tsunade reasoned.

**He may have the same DNA as Lord First, but he isn't related, he only can use wood style since he was once an experiment of Orochimaru's, He was an infant when he was implanted with the First's DNA, 59 other children were abducted, 60 including him.**

**He was the only survivor.**

Everyone was like a gaping fish. Their jaws were going numb.

"Them poor children . . ." Rin murmured, feeling sick from the horror of the tale.

"Orochimaru would go that far for power?!" Jiraiya fumed along with Minato and Kushina,

**They both wondered where Kakashi was so they walked over to everyone.**

**"Hey where's Scarecrow?" Anko demanded while Rin watched her with a smile on her face as she watched Anko lift Genma up by the shirt collar and shake him while screaming for his blood when he commented about her voice being louder than her chest.**

"Hmp! Mean Genma!" Anko growled as she shot a snickering Kakashi a death-glare making him silent.

**Rin didn't notice the Chakra of a familiar someone come behind her until he put his arms around her waist.**

**"EKK!" Rin yelped and tried to hit him until she noticed who it was,**

**"Now now that's no way to treat you boyfriend is it Riny-Chan?" Kakashi mumbled into her ear before he bit her earlobe making her blush redder than ever.**

Everyone burst out laughing as Rin went red while Kakashi looked sheepish,

"Well . . . Looks like I'm good at suprises?" He chuckled.

**"Kashi-Kun! Don't do that!" Rin pouted but squeaked when he bit her lip after giving her a kiss,**

**Their little fun time was cut short when a Kuni just narrowly missed Rin's nose making her look at where it came from and saw a few Uchiha Shinobi.**

**"Well well well, it seems we've stumbled across two little lovers, and look, one of them's the th****i****ef, you have something that belongs to us Hatake" The Uchiha Jonin spat the name as if it was rotten,**

"Thief?" Obito asked confused while everyone just looked shocked.

**"The eye was a gift, now shut the hell up and fuck off." Kakashi glared at him.**

**"We're not here to fight Hatake, we're just here to warn you, we don't care what the head Uchiha wants, we think he was a fool for caring about my useless little brother, but we will get the Sharingan you possess, no matter what, even if it means hurting your little girlfriend and unborn child." He ended it by flickering away with the others before Kakashi could attack.**

"That was Reno talking . . ." Obito murmured with teary eyes until he remembered something.

"Hey! I gave him the Sharingan on my own Bastard!" Obito shouted at the book glaring at it like it was his brother.

"I imagine there will be a big shock for Kakashi and Rin next" Tsunade murmurs.

**"Unborn child?" Kakashi and Rin voiced each-others thoughts.**

"Well that's the end of this chapter!" Anko grinned.

"Man that was so cool! well, except for the whole sad stuff right?" Obito grinned.

"I know Right! I can't wait for more!" Kushina chirped.

"Kami I'm Hungry lets have-" Minato was interrupted by a little red fire-bird screaming,

"RAMEN! Lets go! Dattebane!" Kushina ran towards the Kitchen.

"-before the next chapter"The Yellow Flash sweat-dropped before strolling towards the Kitchen with everyone else in tow.

* * *

Thats the end of Chapter 3.

Sorry if there are spelling mistakes my laptop keyboard is shit.

Join in next time. bye.

Kashi out Xxx ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone!.

Welcome back! I know that when Naruto was born Kakashi was 14-15 years old. but I'll have Naruto become one years old. I edited Chapter 1 , 2 and 3 to make Kakashi 15 when his Sensei died but also to improve on my writing.

Some or all of you who have read my other story's may of noticed my starters or some other pieces of this story are from my other story's, it was because I had mild writers block, but. now its gone.

Anyway, I had a good Monday, on the 21th of July, because it was my Birthday!

I decided to write this now to celebrate my birth month.

Have fun reading and stick around for chapter 5, when I can be bothered to start it. that is.

R&R please.

* * *

Everyone walked back into the room and sat down after a very satisfying meal, in Kushina's opinion that is, they all took their respected seats and waited for their stomachs to calm down.

"That was so good!" Kushina chirped grinning like a Cheshire.

"It was . . . Ok . . .I'd of preferred Dango" Anko announced trying to ignore the glare coming from the Ramen enthusiast.

"Kushi-Hime calm down" Minato chuckled nervously.

Kushina glared and blushed furiously at the nickname but calmed down when she looked into his deep blue eyes, the way they sparkled with the lights reflecting off them.

She only snapped out of her trance as a cough was heard coming from Tsunade,

"Can we start reading now?" She frowned, irritated from her boredom.

Kushina just grinned and nodded sheepishly.

"I wanna read!" Minato beamed when he was handed the book.

**"Unborn child? What did he mean, Rin?" Kakashi was confused as he asked his girlfriend who was 4 months younger than himself.**

**"I don't know. It's not like I'm pregnant. for that we'd have to . . ." Rin's eyes widened as she abandoned her sentence, She couldn't be. Could she? Rin suddenly went pale and started to breath heavily.**

**"Rin? Rin what's wrong? Rin?!" Kakashi started to worry when Rin didn't respond to him so he picked her up and carried her to everyone else who was watching them from under the shade of the tree.**

"she just realised its possible she's pregnant, which we know she is." Tsunade Mentioned in her serious, doctor voice.

**Is she really pregnant? her Mind replayed the events she remember quite clearly from six months ago.**

_**~Flashback~**_

"Flashback? what's that?" Anko asked genuinely curious,

"It's when someone remembers a specific memory in their lives, can be from years, months or even weeks away from when the flashback happens." Minato explains.

"Hey look! The screen's got a message for us!" Obito pointed at the screen as everyone turned to look at that specific way,

_'The Flashback would be difficult to read so you may watch it on this screen' _The message read.

"Deal!" Jiraiya grinned perversely, hoping for some action he could use in his book as everyone was transfixed on the pixels showing on the screen.

* * *

**(A/N: I'm not very good with Lemony scenes, but I hope I do well)**

* * *

_**Kakashi and Rin had just got back to her apartment from Genma's party, He holds one every year to respect those fallen in battle but to also honour the wishes of those who fell for the ones who survived to not grieve.**_

_**They both sat down and talked and laughed for a couple of hours 'till midnight then it started to rain heavily so Rin decided Kakashi was going to stay the night.**_

_**They both climbed into the bed and snuggled up together to keep each-other warm, after a few minutes of silence Kakashi kissed Rin, at first shocking her a-bit, until she gave in and kissed him back.**_

_**The kiss eventually became more passionate but since they didn't want to release each-others lip's from their own they breathed threw their noses.**_

_**Rin's hands snaked up his shirt eventually getti**__**ng it off of him, he was surprised at first but smirked as he pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth leaving little pecks as he moved to the other side of her mouth while his hands moved to the zipper of her dress on the back and zipped it down, sliding her dress down until she lay in his arms wearing only her black little bra and matching panties.**_

_**At first she blushed furiously but then she moved her hands to the edges of his pants pulling them down leaving him in his plain black boxers as they both lie there near naked.**_

_**he caught her lips in a soft, gentle kiss as his hands wormed their way to her bra clips and unfastened them, sliding it down her arms as he saw her soft plump breasts and gave them a little squeeze which caused Rin to moan a little bit and turn red as he slid his hands down to her panties and pulled them down as he flipped them both over suddenly so she was laying under him, their chest's pushed together as he leaned down and kissed her gently again before saying,**_

_**"If you want to stop then we will, I won't be mad. I just want you to be happy and save." he murmured against her lips.**_

_**"I want this. I want to give my virginity away to you, tonight" she replied as she worked her way down to his boxers to remove them, which took little to no effort as he hovered above her, **_

_**Kakashi chuckled a bit and smiled softly as he muttered,**_

_**"I wish I had mine to give to you" and Rin knew what he meant, The mission he was sent on when he was seven and the ninja sent to retrieve him before things got to bad mysteriously failed to leave.**_

_**Minato only managed to get to him when he felt the seal on Kakashi's neck flare with Chakra, but he arrived to late, he remembered the look on Kakashi's face, it was bitter as he said coldly,**_

_**"Where were they? why didn't they come when I needed help?" it wasn't until he got back to the village he found out that Konoha never sent the revival team I the first place, The Elder's planned on having him lose his innocence to the Enemy just to 'get revenge on Sakumo'.**_

_**Jiraiya was furious, no, he was more than that when he found out that his precious nephew in all but blood was put threw such an event just to make a point to a dead man, 'never betray us and expect nothing to happen', but w**__**h**__**at made the hermit even more mad than he already was was the fact that Sandaime said there was no proof to charge the elders with treason, Jiraiya managed to control his tongue though.**_

_**Kushina, however, did no such thing, she stormed threw the building and started using some very colourful curses against the 'old war goons' and claimed if anything like that ever happened to Kakashi again then they would wish the Kyubi did kill them before it was sealed away by the First Hokage because she would make the big beast seem like a cute little kitten.**_

_**Rin looked up at Kakashi and for a moment he thought she was going to just leave him then but she surprised him when she kissed him and aligned herself with his tip poking in her a little.**_

_**"That wasn't your fault, it was the elders, it doesn't change anything between us because I want you" she smiled softly and from then on Kakashi knew he could talk to her about ANYTHING without her judging him.**_

_**He leaned down and pressed a gentle yet passionate kiss on her lips while working his way down her neck to her collarbone then to her breasts as he started to lick her nipple while he groped her other breast as she moved her hands to his hardened cock and gave it a little pull causing a moan to come out of his mouth.**_

_**He continued giving her little pecks while he moved down to her sex, he kissed her stomach then her inner thigh gradually finding his way to her clitoris.**_

_**He started to lick it creating a tingling sense run threw her body, each lick got faster and then he stopped licking only to begin sucking on it, making her back arch in the process.**_

_**Rin couldn't help but moan and smile when Kakashi hoisted himself up to plant a soft, loving kiss on her lips as he aligned his tip back at her entrance and pushed in a little bit causing Rin to tense a little.  
"Shh . . . just relax. The pain will go soon" Kakashi soothed her as he started to thrust into her at a slow pace.**_

_**After four hours of action they both fell asleep holding each other in their arms covered by a light blanket.**_

_**~Flashback Ended~**_

* * *

Everyone was quiet and watched as the screen flicked off while Rin and Kakashi were so red everyone thought they'd blow up,

They were all thrown out off silence as Jiraiya blurted out a chuckle as he wrote furiously in his note pad.

Tsunade grew irritated so she whacked him over the head, not hard enough to cause brain damage, but enough to seriously hurt.

Minato decided to save his Sensei from death so he coughed and said " I'll continue reading now"

**"Kurenai! You know Medical Ninjutsu's right?" only to sigh in relief when she nodded, "Can you give Rin a check up?" The worry was evident in his voice,**

**"Sure! Rin come over here and I'll have a look" Kurenai smiled at the Teenage girl getting a little shy smile in return as Rin went over to her.**

**Kurenai realised what Rin was but she wanted to make sure but in order to do that Rin had to lift her shirt up and Kurenai could imagine Rin wouldn't want to expose her stomach to her male friends in their group but she had to ask.**

**"Um, Rin in order to do the exam I need you to lift your shirt up just under your . . . you know" Kurenai tried to say it in a way Rin wouldn't feel embarrassed.**

**Rin was usually quite active and she got over her shyness since she started to date Kakashi, Everyone noticed the change and felt some sort of gratitude for Kakashi, Rin's father, Kenji, However thought that Kakashi was a bad influence on Rin, Rin used to argue with him at-least once a week about it and now they're not as close as they used to be, Which Kenji blamed on Kakashi. At-least Rin's mother respected Kakashi though.**

"Um, thanks? . . . I guess" Kakashi chuckled nervously and sheep

**After Kurenai finished the examination she was grinning from ear to ear at Rin then turned to Kakashi and smiled.**

**"Your going to be parents! Congratulations!" causing Rin to go beetroot red and Kakashi, The Copy Ninja, Copier of a thousand Jutsu, Owner of a Sharingan, placed in the Bingo book . . . To faint . . .**

**Genma snickered as Gai was jumping up and down blurting things about the Will of Youth and other nonsense until Kakashi woke up and then he ran up to him and hugged him, more like squeezing him to death, in Asuma's opinion.**

**Kotetsu and Izumo clapped him on the back congratulating him while he grinned sheepishly and got fist bumps by both Asuma and Genma.**

**He was also forced to blush when Anko started jumping up and down screaming about true love and how he's lucky to get to third-base with a girl as beautiful and kind as Rin, which, he believes of-course.**

**Everyone laughed as Rin squeaked when Kakashi stood up and pulled her up into a kiss while he twirled her around laughing with everyone else which Rin soon joined in on.**

"Well that's the end!" Minato chirps smiling and then sweat-dropping as Obito started to tear up.

"That was so . . . so . . . Beautiful!" He then erupted into tears of happiness as everyone grinned at the couple who were smiling while being a bit red around the cheeks.

"Congratulations you two" Kushina smiled sweetly at them while Jiraiya started to make kiss noises and gagging sounds, which Tsunade put to an end with her fist and some Chakra.

"Ignore Jiraiya he's just and Idiot" Tsunade motioned to him with her hand while said Perv pouted and whined out only to wither at the glare he received at the slug summoner and muttered out a "Congrats" Which The Little Teens accepted.

Anko Ran up to them and hugged them both tight jumping up and down squealing.

"So, Who'll read now?" Rin asked only to get shrugs from everyone as they all sat there quietly thinking who will continue to read the next chapter when Kakashi put his hand up and took the book from Minato and started to read.

* * *

And . . . It's done! the start of the next chapter will be Kakashi reading. I thought I'd start it different.

I hope you all liked it!

I'm sorry if you feel the Lemon part wasn't very . . . Lemony . . . I'm said to have a very good Imagination but I wrote it at 3:00am in the morning in my defence.

I feel as though I'm Improving on my writing but I could always use other peoples Opinions, so, Please Review on what you felt about the story.

Was it well written?

Was it good?

How good?

How bad?

What did I do well?

How can I improve?

If you Answered some or all of these Questions I'd be greatful and it may help me improve my future Chapters.

Well, Until next time~ Bye~

Love,

Kashi Xxx ~


End file.
